Motus
by honeydewslush
Summary: Smut Drabbles. (4) Duscaen Orange. [Based on an ingredient in FFXV.] {Tumblr Prompt Request: Frottage / Outercourse.} [Pairing: Lightning x Noctis.]
1. Boy Shorts (LN)

**Boy Shorts**

 _ **Pairing: Lightning x Noctis**_

 _Tumblr Prompt Request: Lingerie / Panties_

* * *

He peeked into the bedroom and saw Lightning still fast asleep. The woman finally had a day off from the Kingsglaive and she was going to spend it by resting.

She wore one of his few white shirts and pastel pink _boy shorts_ that matched her hair. Oh, Eos. She just looked too delicious. The sheets were kicked off and her long, creamy, and muscular legs just begged to be touched.

Spooning behind her, he nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her stir and sigh, responding to his touch by snuggling against him. "Noct." She mumbled.

His nip turned into a suck and his fingers travelled under the boy shorts while the other helped part her legs, placing the outer leg on top of his. His fingertip played with her pubic curls first, then dipped to stroke her clit.

She gasped, now more awake and she squirmed, once again saying his name. "Noct, what-"

"Just relax." He continued to ravish her neck, leaving marks that were starting to turn red. "Let me do the work."

She gave an uninhibited moan as she couldn't do anything but take what he was giving her. Her hand rose to clutch his arm, knowing she'd need something to hold onto or she'd feel like she's falling. She felt the first signs of moisture as her vagina started to feel warm. Noctis noticed as well because he whispered. "There we go."

His other hand travelled up her leg, under his shirt, and cupped a breast, Tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she ground against his hand and panted from the sensations. Eos, everything was just too much. She felt too stimulated as he intimately touched her neck, breasts, and vagina.

Her breath hitched and Noctis knew this was a sign that she was getting there. So he rubbed her clit faster and with more pressure, using two fingers to really get her there.

"Ah, ah. Noct…"

She heard the slickness, the wetness from below and she was getting so wet it seeped to her panties. A particular stroke of his fingers had her back arching and her thigh brushing his crotch. She moaned, feeling his hardness and anticipated what's to come.

"Everything off." His voice was husky and dark. "Now."

She swiftly lifted the borrowed shirt while he rolled down her underwear. With his strong hands on her waist, he turned her so she laid on her stomach, then lifted her to her knees and moved her to the edge of their bed. He stretched her legs, spreading her so he could see her dripping center.

Panting, he stood up, rubbing his cock with one hand, and dipping one finger in, then two into her cunt and curling it upwards. She squirmed again, moaning into the sheets and arched her back, lifting her ass a little higher. He could vaguely hear her cries, but he was sure he heard a string of _yes_.

"Fuck, Claire." His hair was a mess, locks falling unto his eyes as he watched her hips move in time with his fingers. She was so pink and pretty, warm and wet, and deliciously at his mercy. "Look at you."

He slowly added a third finger and her hips stilled as she adjusted to the stretching. She gave a short, high-pitched cry and her fingers clutched the sheets. When he began to move, she felt tears in her eyes as she panted more into the sheets. "Noctis."

"You like that, babe?" She was so tight and with every clench of her vagina, he squeezed his cock in time, He saw her head nod and she grunted with another tilt of her hips, taking his fingers deeper, right until the end of his knuckles. "Yes." He hissed, mesmerized by how she's taking it. She was such a goddess, inside and outside the bedroom. "Take it, Claire. Just like that."

Her pussy clenched faster. She was nearing orgasm, but not yet. He wasn't going to let her come yet. He wanted this to last.

With every bit of self control, he pulled out his soaked fingers, a small gasp from his lover below, and he coated her essence on his cock. He groaned, his head falling as he lubricated himself.

"Noct?" She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He was exquisite. A God in his own right. His hair fell on his face. His mouth turned into a grimace and he groaned. His cock upright as he pumped and pleasured himself, glistening from her juices and she felt herself clench once more at the sight.

He looked at her, eyes now a dark crimson, and she submitted to his presence.

"Please." She moved her body closer to the edge, lifting her ass and offering herself wantonly. To let himself take her. She trusted him with her life, her heart, and her body. "Please, I want you."

He groaned at her submission. There was just something so delectable having a woman as powerful and superior as Lightning come undone by his touches. But even he, a future King who would rule all the people, will submit to her will. For she is the only one who can ever hold his heart. He would be a slave for her if she asked.

He moved over her, leaning down to cup her jaw with one hand, pushing her face aside to give her a raunchy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Then he settled back behind her, massaging her ass and he pushed into her cunt causing her to moan against the sheets.

"Fuck." The feeling of her, tighter than he expected since he had stretched her. So hot and wet as she enveloped him. "I love you." He whispered against her shoulder blade as he set a slow, torturous rhythm with his hips.

Nails biting the sheets, she arched and tried to take him deeper. She felt his balls lightly slap her clit with each thrust. He was pushing her to the edge without ever falling and she loved it.

She tried to grind on him faster, craving release but he wouldn't let her. Not yet.

"Noctis." She growled. "I swear to Eos-" She interrupted herself with a cry as he penetrated her at a particular angle.

"What is it, Claire?" He gripped her waist, pushing and pulling her as he controlled their joining. "What do you want me to do?" Teasing her long enough, he dipped his finger on her swollen clit. She moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Fuck me." She said, breathless and beaten. She was his to do what he pleased.

"I wanna see you."

He flipped her around, now on her back. His crimson eyes on her and she felt like a prey under a predator. Like a meal to be consumed.

She reached up for another kiss, this time gentle and slow as she poured out everything. Verbally whispering her love for him in between kisses, he entered her once more with a groan. This was it. No more teasing.

"Noctis." She sighed and her eyes rolled back. Finally.

"Shit, you're so tight and wet and fucking perfect." He pounded into her, kneeling at the edge of the bed, and it felt so good. "Look at me, baby. I want to see you." He cupped her jaw, his fingers in her hair, and his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

She tried to open her eyes but could only look at him through half-lidded ones. Her vision was hazy of pleasure. "Fuck." She uncharacteristically whined, gripping the pillow beside her head. "Noctis. Harder."

Oh Eos, she was asking for more when he was already giving everything.

With a grunt, he shifted her legs, putting them on either side of his shoulders and pushed deeper. She panted, her hot breath brushing against the thumb on her lip and she swirled her tongue around it. He growled as her lips sucked on his thumb, sucking it in time with the clenching of her vaginal muscles.

She knew what turned him on, what drove him crazy, and both of them discovered he gets really turnt when his fingers get sucked while she was looking at him. Both of them now covered in a sheer layer of sweat as Noctis pounded into her, the headboard banging lightly against the wall.

He stared down at her. Her face flushed and glowing as they looked at each other. Her small breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. Her hair slightly damp and in disarray. "Shit, Claire." He could feel the reigns loosening, he's about to come and he wanted her to go first. "I need you to come."

She refused to roll her eyes back and fixed her stare on his. With his other hand on her hip, she guided it to her clit and showed him how to rub it to bring her to completion.

"Yes, _yes_ , fuck, just like that." She panted, feeling wetter than before, and gripped his hips with both hands. His thrusts getting more desperate and she was so damn close.

With a particular brush on her clit, she felt it. Her body snapped like a stretched rubber band and she felt like she was falling. No longer able to hold his gaze, she closed them in pleasure as she her orgasm washed over. She whimpered his name, chanted it like a prayer. When she told him not to stop, he could no longer hold on and followed her. Coming inside her as he gave his thrusts, her true name flying off his lips as he kissed her.

Slowing down and now fully sated, Noctis collapsed beside her and after a few moments brought up the sheets to cover their bodies. He pulled her close, pressing his lips to her temple as they tried to calm their breaths.

"Good morning." He chuckled against her hair.

"Morning." Lightning hummed and snuggled closer. "I hope this doesn't become a routine."

He frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"Because I'll be tired before even getting out of bed."

He simply laughed at her response. She turned her head up and saw his eyes were back to their normal shade. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then settled comfortably on his chest to go back to sleep. He sighed, breathing in the fresh scent of her hair, and he too felt fatigue set in.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _LOL I don't know! I went all out and never looked back. But I do think Lightis can get kinky in bed ;D_


	2. Taste Test (LI)

**Taste Test**

 _ **Pairing: Lightning x Ignis (Noted as LI.)**_

 _ **EDIT: To clarify, Noctis and Lightning are not in a relationship. (A rather vocal review pointed it out and I apologize that I was not clear). There is no cheating involved.**_

 _ **AN:**_ _Just from the title. Y'all know what's about to go down. Timeline is Brotherhood. Both of them are adults, thus of legal age of consent._

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do this. But, Eos, there was just something about the way Lightning was eating his home-baked chiffon cake that made him lose control. Perhaps it was her humming and her delightful expression from the mild sweetness of the cake.

Or maybe it was the way she licked off the white cream from her lips.

Either way, Ignis will never know because he just pounced on her. The logical part of him screamed that it was definitely not a good idea to fool around with Lightning at Noct's kitchen, of all places, while he was in the shower.

"Ignis." Lightning said breathlessly as she was heaved up onto the counter. The skirt of her school uniform riding up and Ignis settled himself between her legs.

"Claire." He said before melding his lips with hers, tongues clashing as the residue of vanilla cream acted as some sort of aphrodisiac.

"We shouldn't do this here." She gasped as he licked her neck and rubbed his palms on her thighs under the skirt. "He could come out any minute."

"I'll be quick." Smothering her once more with kisses. Her fingers clutched tightly within his hair as she rubbed her body against his. Eos, it's been so long. They had both been busy. Ignis with his duties at the Citadel, while Lightning had school and Glaive training.

A finger went up her thighs and touched her underwear. It was damp and he groaned in her mouth.

"It's been so long." She panted against his lips and whimpered as he dug around and touched her clit. She pressed her forehead on his shoulder, her body responding to his touches when he slipped a finger in.

His other hand brought her head up so he can see her face contorted in pleasure. He removed his glasses and placed them on her. "Hold on to those for me, will you?"

She whimpered again as he slid in two fingers now, her opening dripping and wet. "W-why?" Eos, she was beautiful. Eyes closed, flushed, damp, vulnerable. It was a side no one else saw. Only him. With all of their panting, his glasses on her face began to fog up and he realized it turned him on to see her wearing something of his.

He licked her lips and whispered. "Just a taste test." With that said, he got down to his knees and pulled her until she sat close to the edge of the counter. Peeling off her modest panties, leaving them to dangle on one ankle, he kissed the inside of her thighs and murmured. "Don't let them fall off. You break them and there will be severe consequences."

With that said, his head disappeared under her skirt.

She gasped as she felt his tongue on her slit, both of her hands still rooted in his hair and she had to tilt her head up so his glasses won't fall. The tip of his tongue circled her clit in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

Oh Eos, it felt too good. Way too good as she felt her walls tighten around the fingers and she knew she would be coming soon. She tilted her hips, meeting them with his fingers, to get to that place where she'll feel like she was floating.

"I'm so close." Lightning whispered hoarsely. "So close."

With those words, Ignis upped his movement. His tongue switched from licking to sucking and she almost bucked forward, glasses almost falling, but managed to regain her balance. As he curled his fingers in a certain way, she came, her orgasm unexpected, as a heaty moan flew from her lips.

Ignis stood up, kissing her once more to let her taste herself. She was so soft, warm, and tasted musky and he loved it. "Good girl." He hummed in between kisses.

She decided it was his turn. Fingers swiftly unbuckling his belt, he groaned and before she could slip her fingers under his pants, she heard a door slam shut. With reflexes faster than a Coeurl's, both Ignis and Lightning stood up and tried to make themselves look presentable.

By the time Noctis came into the living room, Ignis stood in the kitchen, eating the cake he made and licking off his fingers, while Lightning brought dirty dishes to the sink. The two looked almost normal, except for one thing.

"Uh, Light? Why're you wearing Iggy's glasses?"

* * *

 _ **AN:** Oh, Noct. You have no idea. If y'all didn't know, Noctis lived in an apartment in Brotherhood, so the two decided to do it in his kitchen._


	3. The Throne (LN)

**The Throne**

 _Lightning and Noctis do it on the throne. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_

* * *

"Are we clear on this matter?" The authoritative tone reverberated throughout the throne room.

The two Glaives before him had a fist to their chest and they bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Nyx, you may go." Noctis waved his hand, a gesture to shoo him away. "Lightning, stay. I have one more thing to discuss." The Kukris-user smirked in amusement and gave the woman beside him a look. Stoic as ever, she did not react.

"Your Highness." Nyx gave one more bow, almost teasing this time, and gave a two finger salute and a wink to Lightning before leaving. "Captain."

As soon as the door to the throne room closed, Noctis spoke up first. "You look exhausted." He looked at her tenderly. He knew she was working hard as the new Captain of the Kingsglaive.

She scoffed, relaxing her stance and crossed her arms. "I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, well." He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly looking very tired. "Being a King will do that to ya." Noctis slumped in his throne, his arm bent as he leaned his face and closed his eyes. "And it sucks because I'm not even King yet. If it's like this now..." Lightning was aware that his father was figuratively breathing down his neck, trying to ease him into kingship. The two have not seen each other lately due to his council meetings and paperwork.

"We'll worry about the later." She said while he nodded in response. "As for your other situation, maybe I can help."

He raised a brow. "Help with what?"

Taking advantage of his confusion, Lightning walked up the steps slowly, her gaze intently on him. "Relieving stress."

He felt a bit of unease and shifted his position to sit upright. The way she walked was like a Coeurl to its prey. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and asked in a whisper. "How?"

She stood in front of him while he remained on his throne. Her hand went to touch his face, curling against his cheek and trailed down to jaw, neck, and chest. As tired and busy as he was, he never failed to present himself as a royal figure, with clean cut clothes and a shaved jaw. Then her fingers began to unbutton his black shirt, from top to bottom, with one hand. "Claire." He gripped the arms of the throne, making no move to stop her. "The door-"

"Nyx locked it on his way out." She answered him as she knelt down, her hands were now unbuckling his pants. He nearly groaned, so that's why he winked at her. He'll have to thank him later.

With her fingers touching areas only he had touched himself for the past week, he felt conflicted. A part of him wanted her to continue, while the other was concerned if someone hear obarged in. "Wait. Someone might-"

"Noctis." Her eyes briefly flashed with anger. "Don't think of anyone else. Think of only me." Eos, the woman was damn possessive at times and he loved it. "And the throne room is soundproof."

That was news to him. "Good to know for future reference." He gulped as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

He gasped as he felt the room's cold air. "Claire-"

She took the head of his cock around her lips and went all the way to its base, her nose brushing against his curls. All the while her eyes were on him and his closed halfway.

"Fuck." He sighed as she began to slowly bob up, then down. One hand went to grip her hair, not to control her movements but he needed something firm to hold on to. The throne's marble arm was wide and smooth that it was almost slippery. His other hand was held by hers on his thigh.

He fucking loved it when Claire gave him head. The woman knew what he liked and how he liked it. And she wasn't shy to tell him what she wanted as well. Sex had always been mind-blowing between them and it all boiled down to communication.

The sounds in the throne room only consisted of his breaths, groans, and the wetness of her mouth and his cock. She didn't even come up for air. Her mouth was warm and wet and he tongue would stroke his shaft or the head. Damn woman knew what she was doing.

She gave a particular suck and he gasped once more. Lightning gave him a look, one that was usually reserved during meetings in which he was caught not paying attention or if he was deep in his thoughts. Oh Eos, it didn't help that she had his cock around her mouth. From now on if she ever gave him that look again, he would only be able to think of this image.

She released his cock with a little pop and she panted lightly. "What are you thinking about?" Her voice sounded far away and his eyes were transfixed on her moist, swollen lips. He didn't answer because it was hard to think straight when she continued to pump his saliva-coated cock in her hands and gave his balls little licks. Then she travelled up his shaft, giving little suckles and continuing to pump his penis.

"Noct?" She asked once more. This time her voice held a little mischief.

He groaned. She was a sly, little minx, that's what. Not only was she a warrior goddess, but she could be a teasing minx if she wanted to be.

"You. I'm thinking of you." He answered hastily as she continued her ministrations, taking him higher in pleasure.

"Mmmm." She hummed around his balls, which caused his jaw to go slack. "You better be." Then her lips hovered around the head of his cock once more, which now had a small amount of his cum. "What about me?" She inquired with her eyes on him, a darker hue of her usual aqua.

"How much I love you giving me head." He growled as he felt her breaths in the tip of his penis and the sight of her tongue running over her lower lip. "How much I want you." He twitched as she licked to taste him. "How I'll always want you and never get enough."

Her eyes softened, for a moment distracted by his last words. He could say the sweetest things in the most unlikely situations. "I'll always want you too." She replied and rose from her knees.

She looked at him briefly. His pants were around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a sculpted body. She kneeled once more, this time placing a knee on either side of his legs so she straddled him, not brushing on his erected cock just yet.

Her face hovered above his as she gripped his face with both hands, while his rested in her waist. He panted against her mouth, the pleasure from her oral still running through his body.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He gave a shaky exhale, seemingly affected by her words, and she watched his navy eyes bleed into a dark crimson. "I love you, Noctis." She said again, nipping and licking at his lips the way she knew riled him up, then turned into harsher and open mouthed kisses with their tongues dancing together.

"Claire, I need you." He said between kisses. "Right now."

"Okay." She replied in the same manner, breathless. "Okay." She proceeded to unclip her cape and pull down the standard Glaive bodysuit until her calves. Noctis knew that she didn't remove it all the way because it was a hassle to put on.

Now clad in bindings around her breasts and simple black cotton panties, she reached around her back to undo them. He reached out as well and she knew he wanted to do the deed so she let him.

He looked at her eyes and her eyes only as he pulled at the bindings. His breathing getting harsher as each layer was uncovered. She returned her hand to his cock, still erect between her legs, but needed much attention so she began to stroke it slowly once more.

After a few moments, she felt the last of her layers removed and the bindings fell to the floor with her cape.

"Shit." He hissed as he caressed a breast, rubbing an pebbled, rosy nipple with his thumb. She sighed and her hips moved to grind on him instinctively, brushing his cock.

"I love you." He said and moved to suckle on a breast. "I love everything about you." His warm tongue stroked her nipple, teasing the tip with wetness, and she moaned, both of her hands moving to the back of his head and into his hair.

She kneeled upright, pressing her breast closer to his mouth which continued to do wonderful things on each side. As he stopped, he tilted his head up to look at her. His thumb brushed her lower lip. "And you're mine."

She nodded at his words. Yes, she was his. She's always been. "Always." Her thumbs hooked under the side of her panties and pulled them down to her calf as well.

Spreading her legs as she can with the restriction on the bodysuit, she positioned her vagina above his erect cock. She felt him shift lower on the throne to accommodate her, but she stopped him with a kiss on his forehead. "Let me."

"Okay." He gritted out, his palms resting on her waist.

She lowered herself, her hands gripped his shoulders in doing so, but she hasn't sinked to him yet. Instead, she ground her wet cunt against his shaft, lubricating it more. The action had him groaning her name.

She shushed him, placing an index finger on his lips. "I know. Almost." She continued to grind and was pleased to see him grimace. She knew just what to say to turn him on more. "Can you feel how wet I am?"

He groaned. Eos, Lightning knew when to play dirty. But she wasn't the only one. So he retaliated by nipping at her fingers then sucking them into his mouth with his tongue swirling around them. Her breath hitched. The man was insatiable. She stroked his cock one more time with her hand. He was well-lubricated and ready and so was she.

Still holding on his penis, she swirled the head around her clit to stimulate herself more. "Ah, fuck, Claire." He cursed around her fingers. Finally, she sunk down into his cock and stilled, both moaning at the contact.

She removed her moist fingers from his mouth and went to rub it on her clit. Then she gripped both his shoulder once more and began to lift herself up his cock, then down. The same bobbing motion as she had done with her mouth.

His large hands clutched around her waist, fingernails biting at her back as he could do nothing but hold on as she bounced slowly on his lap.

He breathed harshly against her jaw. "Faster."

With eyes closed, Lightning shook her head and continued the torturous pace. "Not yet. I don't want to rush this." She arched her back, fucking him on a slightly different angle, and her nipples brushed his chest. "I want you to come just like this."

He looked up and wondered how this goddess was his. The way she took control, taking her pleasure as she rode him and he could do nothing but sit back and take it. She could do anything she wanted and he'd still beg for more. After all, he was hers as well.

They began to sweat, a damp sheen on their skins, and it made Noctis a bit slippery on the throne. She stabilized their position by widening her knees until they touched the throne's arms and, instead of her hands on his shoulders, she replaced them with her elbows and her hands went to grip at the gold carvings etched on the back of the throne.

The Prince grunted, penetrating deeper than before, and with her breasts now in front of his face he couldn't help but bring a nipple between his teeth. The action sent a shiver down her spine and a clench in her vaginal muscles which he surely felt.

His other hand went down to her clit, rubbing the nub of flesh with fast, rapid circles. If she wasn't going to pick up the pace, he had to make sure she came first. The contact did what he wanted, she shifted her hips faster, taking his cock in and grinding her clit on his thumb.

"That's it, Claire. I'm so close." He gasped and looked up again. She literally was a goddess, her face flushed and glowing and enhanced by the afternoon light from the windows. "Come for me."

"Noctis." She whimpered, lost in his words and touches. And when the nail of his thumb nudged her clit, her body went into a frenzy. Her orgasm was long and hard. She had Noctis grunting and struggling to pump into her because she so damn wet, hot, and tight and with the last of his self-control, released himself inside of her with curses flying from his lips and to her chest.

"Shit." Lightning sighed and nuzzled on his shoulder with a laugh. "I needed that."

He chuckled, both of their laughs felt odd since he still hadn't pulled out. "We both did."

She lifted her head to grin at him. Kissing his lips once more, this time tenderly and lovingly. She pulled away and her smile turned mischievous. "One more round?"

"I wasn't going to let you go anyway."

* * *

The following morning, Noctis met his father at the usual hour. He stood at the bottom of the steps while he gazed up at the current King sitting on the throne. Memories of yesterday's tryst were all he could see and think about.

Of course, Noctis' dreamy state had been noticed by his father.

"So, how was it?" King Regis asked.

"How was what?"

His father gave him a look. "I have been sitting on this throne for over 30 years, Noctis. Do you think I would not know?"

 _Oh shit_. The Prince remained silent. How the fuck did he know? They cleaned up yesterday, nobody saw or heard…

Amidst his son's panic, his father stated casually. "You are not the first to have done it on the throne."

Noctis could only stare at his father in horror.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _THRONE SEXXX. It needed to happen y'all._

 _Nyx is Lightning's wingman (don't fight me on this lol). And King Regis just knows, he just knows because he was as horny as Noctis when he was younger (I'm just making up my own stuff). I always come up with lame endings, usually I like to end smut with humor._


	4. Duscaen Orange (LN)

**Duscaen Orange**

 _Based on an ingredient in FFXV._

 _A could-be sequel to_ ** _Camping_** _(Chapter 9 in Animus)._

 _Tumblr Prompt Request: Frottage / Outercourse_

* * *

Thanks to her soldier instincts, Lightning felt his presence before she could even open her eyes. "Can't sleep?" When she did, Noctis' figure stood above her and behind him was the night sky filled with stars.

"Gladio and Prompto are snoring particularly loud tonight." He answered and nodded his head towards the tent. "I don't know how Iggy gets through it."

Lightning shifted in her sleeping bag, sitting up on her elbows. "It's because he uses foam earbuds."

"Oh." He glanced at the tent. "Traitor."

With a sigh, she unzipped a portion of her bag and scooted to the side. "Come on. There's more than enough space."

"Thanks." He said in relief and squeezed in. The bag was already coated in her warmth. Wiggling in, he noticed she smelled of Duscaen Oranges, different from her usual scent. "New shampoo?"

She snorted softly. "I ran out of the rose one you gave me." It was a birthday gift from him a year ago and from what Crowe said, it was from a luxury brand. She was about to comment about getting another bottle, but realized that talking about home was a sensitive topic. "Considering our budget, I bought the only thing the Coernix Station had to offer."

Settling in with his body comfortably pressed to hers, he sniffed at her shoulder. "Not bad."

"It was a pretty good deal. 50 gil for a 3-in-1."

"3-in-1?"

"Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash."

"No wonder you smell like a damn tree- Ow." As soon as he said those words, she dug her elbow against his ribs.

He could almost feel her eyes rolling. "Good night, Noctis." Though her tone told him to knock it off, her body moved closer to his, his two arms going around her waist. From her nestling, he could tell she was content with being the little spoon for tonight.

A few minutes passed and Noctis could feel her even breathing, while he was still wide awake. Well, how could he sleep when an attractive woman such as her was pressed up against him like a mold, soft and warm, and smelled so yummy? He nuzzled at the juncture between her shoulder and neck, sweeping her hair aside, and breathed in. He licked his lips, targeting her neck for a taste.

"Can't sleep?" She mumbled, asking the same question again.

"Not really. You smell really good." He whispered, then pressed his lips on her skin.

From the way he eagerly attacked her neck and the small bump she felt at her lower back, she squirmed to move away for just a second before things got out of hand. "Noct. Not here."

His breath was hot on her skin. "Why not?"

"Because it can get messy." She pointed out the obvious. She was not getting her sleeping bag soiled just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Doesn't mean we still can't do it." He argued back, biting her shoulder.

"What-" She turned to look at him and was met with a blush on his face.

"Remember how we used to do it back in the Academy?"

Oh. "You horny bastard."

She remembered the days when they attended the Academy, back when they weren't running for their lives, when things weren't on the matters of life and death. As a young Glaive in training, she was assigned to attend school with Noctis as a bodyguard of sorts. While the young Prince was annoyed at first, the two grew closer since they spent so much time together. Eventually, the attraction between them became undeniable.

When the day came when Noctis was of age, they both knew that something needed to be done with their frustrations. It didn't help that the attraction came at both an emotional and physical level. So on that same hormonal-driven night, the two met with a kiss that was gentle at first, then grew into something more. The night ended with Lightning straddling him on the passenger seat of the Regalia, having moved swiftly from behind the wheel, and grinded their hips together until Noctis' phone rang.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who jumped on me first." He teased her and it was her turn to blush.

"Do you know how hard it was to wait for 8 months?" She huffed and started to remember the nights when she touched herself. She had to admit, it was a difficult time having to wait for his age of consent.

As if reading her thoughts, he smiled. "I'm worth the wait."

He continued his ministrations and she knew she needed to get away. "Noctis…"

"Can't help it." He said, licking her nape. "Fuck, you taste good, too. Like that orange cake Iggy bakes."

"Thought you weren't one for desserts?"

"Mushy desserts." He muttered and continued to give hot, open mouth kisses. She gasped as he bit the curve of her ear and she knew she had lost the battle.

"Okay." She whispered, bringing up a hand to twine into his hair. "Okay." Her breath hitched when his other hand went beneath her shirt, fingers stroking her taut stomach while the other rubbed circles on her hip.

Now with her cooperation, he could do whatever he wanted. "Take off your shirt." She obliged, placing it on the ground of the haven. Clad in bindings, she assisted him on removing them and he threw them aside.

Warm and naked, he ran the palm of his hand from her hip and to the creamy expanse of her back. She arched away in response, so his other hand on her stomach kept her in place. Her back was smooth with small bumps of scarred flesh, but she was still damn perfect.

His lips went to her spine, licking the dip in between and she moaned louder than he expected. Immediately, his hand went to her mouth. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear, would you?"

Lightning shook her head as a no and Noctis released his hand, letting it trail down to her breast, rolling a nipple on his palm then pinching it, all the while he continued his kisses on her back. She sighed heavily, the sensations were overwhelming and too good. He knew what she wanted and where. Over the years, they spent so much time exploring each other's bodies, finding what made each other moan and tick.

When he couldn't bend to kiss any lower on her back, he nipped at her skin with his teeth, which sent shivers down her spine. His other hand moved down from her breast, back to her stomach, then went underneath her shorts.

"Noct." She panted as he fingered her slit over her underwear. He hummed in approval at the dampness and continued to rub. She turned her head to cry out on her pillow, muffling the sound. "Claire." He groaned at her back. "I need you wetter."

She wanted to spread her legs, give him more access to keep rubbing her deliciously, so she took off her shorts and underwear in one go, kicking them down her sleeping bag.

"Yes." He hissed, getting more turned on now that she was fully naked. He spread her legs, placing one over his thigh and rubbed her clit with two fingers and in circles.

"Shit, that feels so good." She whimpered and turned to meet his lips, tongues and teeth clashing. His fingers were now coated thickly with her fluids. Breaking the kiss, he brought them to his mouth and sucked, tasting her essence while he held her gaze.

With a growl, she straddled his hips, placing herself on his clothed erection and rotated her hips. His hands went on her ass, helping her rhythm as she got wetter and he grew harder. "Fuck. Doesn't this remind you of the old days?" He breathed out.

"Shut up." She said just as breathless and continued to grind on him, whimpering and gasping on occasion.

He looked up and, Eos, nothing was a more beautiful sight. Her hair tussled, her face flushed, her mouth open, her eyes closed as she rode him. The stars behind her made her ethereal, a goddess. The front of his sweatpants was absolutely soaked of her essence and he wanted to taste more. Gripping her hips, he pulled her forward and she followed along with her knees, over his stomach and his chest, until her vagina was in front of her face.

If any of the guys were to get up and out of the tent, they would definitely see a naked Lightning.

Brushing his nose against her pink curls, he breathed in and cursed once more. She smelled so good, her arousal mixed in with the orange created a musky and heady scent. Lightning watched him as he licked his lips and gave her a taste.

Oh Eos, he was teasing her. She threw her head back, the light strokes around her clit with the tip of his tongue was driving her insane. His hands held her thighs securely, disallowing her to move.

"Shit." She nearly sobbed. His tongue was now on her slit, slowly licking. She swore at him in her mind. The bastard never changed. He had always teased her with his tongue, until she ended up verbally begging him. He would take his time, taste and lick everything, before giving her what she wanted.

"You okay, Claire?" He asked from below, nipping at her inner thighs.

Her hands went to his hair, gripping. "Please."

Noctis grinned and spread her legs wider until she was seated on his chin. "You're so beautiful like this. I can never get enough." Then he pressed his lips fully on her pussy, sucking and licking the way she liked.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Noctis." She whispered desperately, clutching on his hair for dear life because she felt like she was about to fall off a cliff. His tongue was inside her and her eyes rolled back at the sensation. But she needed more, something hard, something her inner walls can hold on to. "I-I need…"

"What, Claire?" He asked between lappings. "What do you need, baby?"

"Fingers…"

"Where?" Oh, he was definitely a dirty bastard. From his voice, she knew he wanted her to say it.

"Inside me." She gripped his hair tighter in response. "Now- ah." A finger entered and she whimpered. Then a second one, and after a few strokes, he entered a third finger. She felt stretched and filled and the only thing she needed was his tongue. "Noct."

He did a couple of slow strokes, taking his time before asking. "What is it now?" He met her gaze, his eyes now a dark crimson and in control.

She felt her face flush hotter than it already was, but she threw away her pride despite the embarrassment of being shameless and wanton. "With tongue."

He happily did her request, circling her clit in tight circles in time with pumping his fingers. He did so until he felt her tighten, then slowed down, refusing to touch her bundle of nerves until her channel was loose again.

"Please." She begged again.

"All you need to do is tell me, Claire. You know I'll do anything you ask." He was always true to his word, all she needed to do was say it. But that was the hardest part. "Just say the words, baby."

"I…" She panted, arching to press herself on his mouth once more. He stopped her, he needed to hear her say it. Eos, it was a habit of his, to force her to admit her desires. When they had first started to experiment, he wanted to know what made her feel good and he claimed the only way was to have her voice out her wants.

But, Eos, she would do anything for sweet release. So she said the words. "Make me come."

He grinned, the smug bastard, and said with promise. "With pleasure."

His tongue returned to her clit and his fingers pumped on a relentless pace. She bit her lip, worried that she might cry loudly at the pleasure. She could hear her wetness below, his fingers made sloppy sounds and his mouth made dirty slurps. She was dripping, grinding against his heavenly mouth, and she felt tighter and tighter until the dam burst and her orgasm broke through. Her muscles spasmed uncontrollably, intensely, and Noctis did not stop.

Her mouth opened as she silently cried and her back bowed forward. She tried to get away from his mouth, but he wouldn't let go, still pumping and sucking all she had to offer. Her orgasm continued, until it faded into little spasms, and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips.

"Noctis." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She felt his fingers pull out of her vagina and she watched him lick his fingers once more. Her thoughts were incoherent and her body felt like a Flan's. He guided her hips, moving her until she settled back into the sleeping bag and she suddenly felt tired. He took her shirt on the ground and helped her put it on.

"Thanks." She sighed and kissed him, aware than she can taste herself on his tongue. They kissed long and slow until her hand ventured down his chest, to his unattended hard on. Surprisingly, he took her wrist. "Noct?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself." He pecked her temple and eased out of the sleeping bag. Then he threw her a cheeky smile. "As you said, it can get messy."

She watched him disappear below the haven to take care of his business. Lightning smiled against the pillow. He always prioritized her pleasure and it made her feel special, wanted. As fatigue began to set in, her last thoughts were of him and how she would pay him back threefold for all the teasing.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _This got way out of control LOL._


End file.
